This invention relates generally to holders that may be used to display and/or rest various items such as rifles, pistols, still cameras, video cameras and the like and more specifically to a new and improved holder or support device unit which allows the items to be placed and held on the holder in a desired position for a specific purpose such as customer display, cleaning, maintenance, disassembly and/or field steadying of the item. The new and novel holder or support device unit is designed to be used with a variety of items requiring steady support and particularly designed to allow the steady support of firearms while providing inertia absorption, impact resistance and resiliency when a supported firearm is discharged from the holder.
Steady support of items that are used to "sight" to a distant object is critical in many situations. In particular, a sportsman using a rifle, shotgun or pistol for target practicing or competition relies heavily on the support device to maintain accuracy when discharging the firearm.
Many holders or support devices used by sportsmen are assembled from radically different types of materials. The most popular devices are "bags" having a tough outer skin, such as leather or nylon, filled with sand or foam. These devices require the user to constantly "fluff" or rearrange the bag to provide a stable shooting surface. Once the bag is properly adjusted, the inertia from the discharge of the firearm spoils the "fluff" and the shooter must readjust the device before firing again.
Other problems are encountered with the bag type system as well. Repeated discharging of a firearm eventually destroys the integrity of the outer skin. This destruction is caused by two factors. First, the bag cannot adequately absorb the inertia or recoil produced by the firearm on discharge. Second, many firearms, especially rifles, have a sling stud on the underside of the stock which tends to rip the outer skin of the bag.
Additionally, many sportsman have found the necessity to stack various sizes of bags, in many different configurations, to achieve the desired height for shooting. Once the bags are stacked, the inertia from the discharge of the firearm often ruins the sportsman's handy work and the bags must be re-stacked and readjusted for the next shot. The bag system of supporting a firearm is also cumbersome and time consuming, especially when more than one bag must be used for proper height adjustment.
For additional information on these types of support devices see generally: Ellet Brothers Catalog, Hunting & Sporting Products Catalog, AcuSport Outdoor Sporting Products Catalog #27A, Browneils Catalog #44 (1991-1992) and Buckeye Sports Supply Catalog.
Another type of device developed for steadying a firearm when used for target practice or competition is the tripod or bench style rest. These devices are generally constructed of metal with metal or similarly rigid support legs which are secured to a board or bench by bolting the legs, or a base to which the legs are attached, to the board or bench. A few have been designed to be free standing.
These devices have encountered similar problems as found in the bag system. The portion of the device on which the firearm rests is generally a shaped piece of metal covered with a protective rubber like coating, felt, lambskin or similar material. The protective coating that is applied to the firearm resting point wears down with repeated firing until the metal substructure is exposed thereby damaging the firearm.
These types of support devices are unable to absorb the inertia or recoil of a discharged firearm resting on them because of their rigid structure. Besides increased wear on the device and damage to the firearm, most of the recoil must then be absorbed by the shooter.
In the free-standing models the legs are firmly planted in the ground when in use, thus the shooter still absorbs a majority of the recoil as the device is unable to. If the legs are not firmly planted in the ground before use, there is a tendency for the device to slide when the firearm is discharged necessitating readjustment of the device for the next shot.
Additionally, in those devices that support only the forearm or front portion of a rifle or shot gun, much of the stability of the firearm is dependent on the individual shooter. In those devices where both the front and rear portion of the firearm is supported, the design of the device makes it particularly uncomfortable to use.
The tripod or bench style rests are very cumbersome when transporting to and from the shooting site. Once at the shooting site these devices must be secured to a board or bench and the proper height for shooting must then be determined. This is generally accomplished by trial and error where the height of the front portion of the firearm is continually changed by adjusting the height of the front firearm-to-support device contact point. Height adjustment of these devices is usually accomplished by a wheel mechanism or shaft and locking mechanism. Constant readjustment of this type is time consuming and frustrating.
For additional information on these types of support devices see generally: Ellet Brothers Catalog, Hunting & Sporting Products Catalog, AcuSport Outdoor Sporting Catalog #27A, Browneils Catalog #44 (1991-1992) and Buckeye Sports Supply Catalog.
In nearly all of the holders or support devices heretofore described, the actual contact area where the firearm is supported by the device is flat and rather wide. The barrel and stock forearm of a firearm is curved and so the flat wide support area allows the firearm to roll sideways. Even in those devices where the support area is curved, the curve is generally much larger than the barrel or forearm of the firearm continuing to allow sideways rolling.
In an effort to overcome some of the problems detailed above, some prior art devices are designed to be "easily adjustable". There are two methods generally employed to accomplish this. One method requires the device to be designed in a triangular shape with the sides being "stepped" to achieve varying heights. Adjustment of this device requires the user to literally pick up the device and turn it to the appropriate side and then to try each "step" on that side until the proper height is determined.
This type of support device is often constructed of a solid material with a smooth hard surface. The rigidity of the device and the smoothness of the surface transfers the inertia or recoil of a discharged firearm to the shooter. Additionally, the smooth surface causes the firearm to roll in a sideways motion as previously discussed.
The second method utilized is to provide a generally trapzoidal support device with an essentially adjustable base. By adjusting the width of the base, the height of the device can be changed. These devices are generally constructed of an inner foam core covered with a nylon outer skin.
Since these devices are constructed of dissimilar materials, delamination of the covering from the core occurs after repeated use. Also, because the inner core must be soft enough to expand or collapse when adjusting the device, inertia absorption, impact ability and resiliency are reduced.
For additional information on these types of support devices see generally: Hunting & Sporting Products Catalog, AcuSport Outdoor Sporting Products Catalog #27A and Buckeye Sports Supply Catalog. For additional background information, reference should be made to the prior art materials filed with this application.
When not using firearms in the field, the sportsman may wish to easily display them. Shop keepers and distributor find it beneficial to be able to display firearm in a manner that not only exposes as much of the firearm as possible but shows the use of the firearm in a favorable field situation as well. The prior art devices are not conducive to these objectives.
Prior art device are too bulky and cumbersome to make effective displays. In addition to taking up a lot of space prior art devices require constant "fluffing" or readjustment when the firearm is removed for inspection and then replaced on the display. Furthermore, the prior art devices are not attractive or aesthetically pleasing.
When the before mentioned prior art devices are used with items such as cameras, video cameras, telescopes and the like, many of the foregoing problems persist. For example, the fluffing and stacking problem inherent with the bag system, the eventual delamination, ripping and wearing of the item-to-device contact point and lack of inertia absorption, impact resistance and resiliency.
Although items such as cameras, telescopes and the like produce no inertia of their own, these items are often used in a moving vehicle and the movement of the vehicle combined with the weight of the item creates inertia which can effect not only the item but also the support device. The prior art devices therefore suffer similar wear and destruction when used under these circumstances and the camera, telescope or the like can be easily damaged by the support device itself.